


The Hater

by oldmanrupee



Category: Original Work, The Raven - Edgar Allan Poe, Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry, Semi-autobiographical, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanrupee/pseuds/oldmanrupee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With apologies to Mr Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hater

Once upon a midnight tumbling,  
While I pondered, weak and fumbling,  
O'er many a quaint and curious post of forgotten meme;

While I reblogged, almost napping,  
Suddenly there came a snapping,  
As if someone were clap-backing,  
Sipping tea (lips gently smacking)  
Upon my textpost dreams.

“Tis but a hater” muttered I, “talking in reams.”  
“With little worth and no esteem.”


End file.
